


【朱白】那就这样吧（HE）

by cartoonkattun



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong Character Combinations, Bottom Bai Yu/Top Zhu Yilong, M/M, 同人文大赛, 朱白冬恋曲, 龙院情人节特别策划
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonkattun/pseuds/cartoonkattun
Summary: 就这么噗嗤一声，摔进了内娱同人的坑里……
Relationships: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【朱白】那就这样吧（HE）

“唔……”  
将脸埋进捧着水的掌心，朱一龙感觉鼻子里快要呛进水了，才缓缓抬起一张湿漉漉的脸——镜子里映出的除了自己以外，还有站在隔壁的白宇。  
“龙哥……”  
白宇依然是那个嘻嘻哈哈的小太阳，只是摘掉眼镜之后，看得出来眼睛还有些哭过的红肿。朱一龙本以为自己会因为旁边突然站了个大活人吓一跳，然而却只是平静地朝白宇点了点头。  
“抱歉，一下子没收住……”  
听到这话的白宇，像是突然卸掉了肩上的负重似的。他松了口气，笑道：  
“这又不是龙哥你一个人的错。”  
弯腰洗手的时候，中分的刘海随着白宇低头的动作垂了一缕下来，在他长长的睫毛上轻轻地吻了一下。朱一龙别开脸，抽纸拭去脸上的水。  
“我先回包间咯……要等你吗？”  
“好啊！”  
白宇很快跟了上来，一边跟朱一龙往庆功宴的包间走，一边把手按在肚子上揉了揉。  
“怎么了，肚子不舒服？”  
“不是……好像没吃饱……”  
又往前走了两步，发现身旁的人没有跟上。白宇停下，回过头问朱一龙：  
“续摊不，哥？”  
说是续摊，但庆功宴上大家又哭又笑又玩又闹的，等散场从饭店里出来的时候，都已经12点多了。朱一龙想，自己要不还是跟白宇打完招呼，叫个车直接回去好了。  
白宇在那头笑嘻嘻地对着高雨儿的车挥手：  
“路上小心哦，红姐！”  
回头，看见朱一龙握着手机站在路边。  
“龙哥！”  
别看剧里的赵云澜酒场三巡四处认亲，现实中，白宇对自己的酒量还是比较有自知之明的。他晚饭的时候基本没碰酒，但衣服上还是难免沾了些味道。快步走向朱一龙，他特意在距离男人还有一米远的地方停了下来，低头嗅了嗅自己的衣服。  
有车灯从后方打过来，出租车经过身边，李砚摇下车窗探出脑袋，对着两人用力挥手：  
“宇哥，记得给我你的腾讯会员啊！”  
声音被吹散在风中，白宇对着开远了的出租车招了招手。视线对上朱一龙，两人都忍不住笑了出来。  
“真是的，支持哥就该去充会员啊！没诚意……”  
“想省钱又不是什么坏事。”  
白宇笑了，两只眼睛眯成可爱的月牙。他又在衣服上嗅了嗅，确定味道不是特别大，这才把手插在兜里，晃晃悠悠地走到朱一龙跟前。  
“那咱也省钱，走着回去？”  
“回，回哪去？”  
朱一龙茫然地看着白宇——他这是对自己发出的哪门子邀请？该怎么应对？  
白宇也瞪大了眼睛看朱一龙，过了好一会儿才突然一拍脑门。  
“还想说续摊呢，这都几点了……龙哥，你……”  
“我没关系的。”  
朱一龙往后每每想起这句脱口而出的回答，总是忍不住自责说话不经大脑——但更多的，还是那种偷得一点小确幸的欣喜。  
※  
朱一龙不是没有晚睡过。像他们这种拍戏的，挑灯夜战简直就是家常便饭。不过这个点逛小吃街，他还真是第一次。  
“姐，再给我来10串牛的。”  
“好咧！”  
明明自己在帝都住的时间还要长些，但对这些小街小巷小商小贩的熟识程度，可真是比不上白宇——不管走到哪里，无论白天黑夜，白宇都像是一个发光发热的小太阳。他拍戏的时候就是角色本人，一离开镜头就是可爱的大男孩。他还能像现在这样，摘下口罩随意地同街边的烤串大姐搭话，不像自己，只懂得安安静静地站在一旁，就差没有融进夜色中……  
“诶我说小白，你这朋友看着有点眼熟啊……啊！是你！”  
白宇回头，就见朱一龙拉下了口罩，露出微笑，朝烤串大姐的点了点头。烤串大姐激动得就差没有丢下串串拍大腿了。  
“哎哎哎，就是那个，我家闺女最近天天捧着手机，在那儿又哭又笑的，叫，叫什……啊对，沈老师！”  
突然在片场以外的地方被叫“沈老师”，朱一龙忍不住笑出了声来。他赶紧把口罩拉回上去，隔着口罩偷偷笑。  
不一会儿，白宇新点的10串烤牛肉也好了。大姐一边帮他装袋一边道歉：  
“不好意思啊小白，姐这摊得收了。不然可不能让你俩提着走。”  
“哪里，是我们来得太晚了。我都没想到姐你居然还在呢！”  
“诶你等着。”  
大姐说着又去后面的小推车里翻出两盒豆花，摸了摸盒子，还是热的。  
“这两盒送你，还有沈老师。”  
“谢谢！”  
“客气啥，好吃再来哦！沈老师也是！早点来，让你们坐下来吃。”  
“一定的。”  
※  
这条小吃街离得白宇家不远，被烤串大姐叮嘱了要趁热吃，两人在路上边走边聊就边吃开了。等走到白宇家的时候，就剩那两盒还温的豆花，装烤串的袋子已经只剩沾在袋子上的酱汁还有一堆棍棍了。  
“唉龙哥，嗝……对不起对不起。”  
朱一龙接过白宇手上的袋子，白宇赶紧把手揣进裤兜里，把钥匙掏出来开门。  
“抱歉打扰了……”  
朱一龙在门口犹豫了一秒，直到注意到白宇看过来的视线，才快步走进来关上了门。  
“你……自己一个人住？”  
白宇被问得一愣，条件反射地“哦”了一声。过了一会儿才想起来，前两天刘萌萌又因为“棒打鸳鸯”上了一次热搜。  
场面忽然安静得有些尴尬，白宇眼神飘了好一会儿，才突然想起来朱一龙还在玄关那儿站着没换鞋，手里也还拿着袋子。  
“看我这智商。”  
他一拍脑门，赶紧打开鞋柜找拖鞋，然后去接朱一龙手里的袋子。  
“豆花你现在吃不？”  
抬头，就发现朱一龙正盯着自己，还指了指自己的上嘴唇。  
“怎，怎么了？”  
“油……沾胡子上了……”  
“啊？啊？”  
白宇用手背擦了擦嘴。  
“还有吗？”  
“你去洗一下嘴比较好。”  
白宇于是又用手背在嘴上擦了几下。  
“等下就去洗。龙哥你别傻站着，先进……”  
终于看不下去了的朱一龙，从兜里掏出手帕，一步跨上台阶——白宇突然想起了擦鼻血的那场戏，也是像现在这样突然靠近，近到眼里瞬间填满了放大数倍的朱一龙……  
但是手帕没有像剧里那样怼到自己脸上，朱一龙也在距离自己鼻尖大约5公分的地方刹住了车。  
“对，对不起。”  
他主动退后，把手帕递给白宇。  
“我，我……”  
白宇接过手帕，忽然没头没脑地说了一句：  
“我以为你要亲我……”  
朱一龙愣住了。过了好几秒，他才讷讷地开口：  
“可以……吗？”  
“什么？唔……”  
朱一龙觉得自己大概是今晚喝多了酒精上头得厉害，不然他怎么敢答应跟白宇续摊，敢跟他回家，敢这样吻他……  
“嗯……”  
他觉得自己还留了一丁点理智，催促着他在白宇的玫瑰花刺上碰了一下，顺便舔掉了那粒油点，就离开了。  
“对，对不起。我想我还是回……”  
刚一转身，就听身后传来白宇的轻笑。  
“哥，你这点吻技，是怎么征服那么多女主的？难怪总是求而不得……”  
朱一龙不知该怎么回答——他直接被身后的人扳过了肩膀。白宇的吻落了下来，两人的脸瞬间贴紧。朱一龙感觉自己的唇被用力地吮住了，脑海里就像经历了一场世界大战原子弹爆发，被夷为平地的记忆力最后只剩下了眼前的这个，从一进剧组就主动带着自己玩，最后一场戏结束之后哭得比自己还惨的……  
“白宇……唔……”  
就在这种意乱情迷的时候，朱一龙居然还没忘记把手里的袋子放好在一边，免得酱汁滴下来，或是豆花打翻在地。白宇似乎是为了惩罚他的不专心，一边用舌尖挑逗他的唇齿，一边拉着他往屋里进。朱一龙觉得自己也是有吻技的，不过是没有眼前人这么多可以发挥的地方而已。仿佛是为了证明自己的这个想法，他勾住白宇越界调皮的舌，一边缠着追打一边吮吸。两人一路吻一路穿过只剩月色引路的客厅，直接亲得双双跌倒在了白宇的大床上，才分开都已经红肿了的唇。  
“我们这样……”  
朱一龙撑着身子，喘着气看身下的白宇。白宇也在喘气，两颊红红的，看得朱一龙忍不住低头在他左边脸颊上咬了一下。  
“唔！”  
白宇曲起的膝盖顶到了朱一龙的下身——他用脚趾勾着床头柜的第二格抽屉的把手，拉开了抽屉。朱一龙一回身，就看到了放在抽屉里的套子。  
他没来由地又想到了白宇那传说中“不定期查岗”的女友，眼神一下子暗了下去。  
“帮我拿一个。”  
白宇的声音有些沙哑，打在朱一龙的耳膜上分外撩人。他直接从抽屉里拉了一串套子出来，咬开了最顶上的那一只包装。  
“龙，龙哥你这是……”  
“我看原著的时候一直有个疑惑，沈巍到底是怎么把赵云澜弄得腰酸背痛的？我看网友说那是因为他姿势不对……”  
“呃，不是。龙哥，你，唔……”  
80kg举铁可不是拍花絮的时候举举而已，白宇被朱一龙压着肩膀狠狠亲吻，懊恼地发现自己简直就像中了鬼打墙一眼，一点都推不动身上这堵人墙——更要命的是，两人紧贴着磨蹭了这么一会儿，他现在也该死的很有反应了！  
他认命地回应朱一龙的亲吻，想着自己至少在吻技上不能输，不然他这号称王者级别的吻神可就太没面子了！  
“可以吗？”  
朱一龙看着白宇，两人鼻尖相抵，呼吸交融。  
“真的可以吗？”  
白宇看着朱一龙的双眼，又说了一句没头没脑的话：  
“先……洗澡……”  
说完恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。他挣扎着从朱一龙身下逃出来，跌跌撞撞地往浴室去。朱一龙抬头，确认过窗帘都是拉好的，磨了一下后槽牙，抓起手边的那串套子，也跟着进了浴室。  
※  
昨天晚上一共拆了三只套子，一只丢在浴室里，两只在床边。两人原本到家的就晚，再加上一通胡搞，等收拾完睡下，都已经快天亮了。  
好在今天没有任务，可以在家里赖一整天。白宇在床上趴了大半天，抱着枕头滚了两圈，确定屁股没那么疼了，才慢吞吞地爬起来。  
老祖宗说得好：天上九头鸟，地下湖北佬。经此一役，自称咸阳大汉的白宇可再不敢对他家温文儒雅的龙哥掉以轻心了。  
“唔……”  
忍不住把脸埋进被子里蹭了蹭——还以为会像小说里写的，上面沾到奇怪的味道呢！  
“还好……不过，有龙哥的味道了。”  
柠檬味的，还挺好闻。  
抓了抓头上的鸟巢，白宇趿拉着拖鞋往厅里走。正想说去厨房倒杯水——  
“我去——”  
差点连人带杯一块摔地上去！  
“你，你……”  
白宇家的厨房是开放式的，跟赵云澜家格局差不多。他也是个除了方便面不怎么下厨的主，冷不丁看到厨房里有那么一个围着格子围裙的大活人，忙前忙后的又是端锅又是洗碗，还真把他给吓了一跳。  
“你醒了？”  
朱一龙其实早就听到白宇起床的动静了，只是他大约昨晚在床上摩擦了一晚，脸皮都给磨没了，好不容易趁着做早饭的时间让脸上的温度降下来一些，见白宇穿得松松垮垮懒洋洋的就这么从屋里走了出来，他感觉自己的脸又要开始滴血了。  
“那个，我……”  
“我还以为你爽完就拍拍屁股走了呢！”  
朱一龙有些不悦地皱了皱眉。  
“你别这么贬低自己。”  
意识到自己好像语气突然有些冲，他眨了眨眼，放缓了声音接着说：  
“再，再说了，我要是就这么出去了，门都没法锁……”  
见他的脸又要红起来了，白宇轻轻扯起右边嘴角——朱一龙没敢告诉白宇，他特别喜欢白宇的这种笑容。虽然只有一边的嘴角微翘，但他的这种笑容却一点不显邪气，反而更加衬出他的帅气。  
“我说，早饭好了没啊？昨晚运动过量，我都是饿醒的……”  
“我看你还蹦得动嘛！”  
白宇个子明明要高一些，还探头探脑跳起来往灶台方向看，不想在身高上低头认输的朱一龙忍不住嘀咕。他回身去看炉子上的锅，一打开盖，米粒的清香就携着肉味溢了出来。  
“哎，我去——”  
白宇恨不得整颗脑袋怼到锅里去，朱一龙怕他烫到，赶紧拉住他。  
“我还以为早饭就是昨天没吃的豆花呢，哎哟我去，龙哥你这煮的是什么粥？闻着也太香了！”  
朱一龙用汤勺在锅里搅了一下，舀了一点在旁边的小碗里，举到唇边吹了吹，递到白宇跟前。  
“你尝尝，味道可以就关……”  
看样子是可以关火了——白宇已经直接续了一碗，就着大汤勺在那儿嗦起来了。  
“唔！唔唔！唔！好吃！龙哥你是巍巍本巍吧？怎么什么都会！”  
我要是沈巍本巍，也许就能名正言顺正大光明地跟你在一起了——朱一龙被自己的奇特想法逗笑了。他拍拍白宇的肩膀，示意他坐去饭桌那边，自己关火把锅端过去。  
“你忘了吗？我的异能可是学习。”  
“哥，你赢了。”  
白宇万万没想到，他爹给他寄过来的香菇居然能在摆到发毛之前，跟那块上周心血来潮买回来后就一直关在冷宫里的瘦肉一起，被煮成如此香味四溢的粥。他就像好几顿没吃的饿死鬼一样，连吹都懒得吹，一勺接着一勺的往嘴里倒。  
“你小心烫。”  
“嗯。”  
应的倒是很快，可倒粥的手却是一点没见减速。朱一龙知道他就是糊弄人积极，无奈地起身去拿多一个碗，给他盛好半碗在外面放凉。  
客厅里忽然就安静了下来，只听到白宇吸溜吸溜喝粥的声音，还有朱一龙装粥时饭勺碰到锅碗的清脆响声。这种微妙的安静维持了十多分钟，白宇终于吃饱喝足，挺着肚子靠在椅子上。  
“哎哟我不行了，再吃肚子就要炸了……”  
他拍拍肚皮，瞥了一眼收拾碗筷的朱一龙，才想起来：  
“我该不会吃了一整锅粥吧？龙哥你好像没怎么吃……”  
朱一龙嘴角微扬。  
“我……”  
他突然惊慌失措地刹住即将出口的话：我昨晚吃得很饱了。  
朱一龙你疯了！  
好在那一声“我”的声音也不是很大，白宇似乎没有听到。朱一龙一边在心里自我唾弃，一边闷头洗碗。方才的微妙安静，现下变得有些尴尬。朱一龙直到借口有事先走的那一刻，才又开口说：  
“再见。”  
还能再见吗？  
白宇把他送到门口，淡淡地笑道：  
“谢了。拜拜。”  
他也感觉到了吧，这种名不正言不顺的尴尬。  
那就这样吧！  
※  
《镇魂》收官得相当干脆，播完之后成员们就各自奔向下一个剧组了。话题还热着，特调处的社畜们也时不时在微博上互动。可惜白宇和朱一龙的同框，却只能在神仙太太的鼠标和键盘下才能看到了。两人也默契地减少了联系，专注于新的工作。然而思念就像是一场风寒，性致来时如山倒，温情散去却如抽丝一般，一缕一缕，在心尖上轻轻挠痒。  
朱一龙暴露了他过去鲜为人知的歌王的一面，他会抱着木吉他，对着镜头淡淡地唱：“我说所有的酒，都不如你”，也会在晚会上歇斯底里地喊“我要我要我要我们在一起”。白宇在舞台上不如他活跃，除去广告代言、几个综艺和新剧互动，基本潜心钻去读《银河补习班》了。网络一天天都很热闹，赞的踩的，粉的黑的，他大概早就习惯了，每天依然笑呵呵的，给这个朋友点赞，帮那个兄弟宣传。镇魂女鬼们依然在坑底嚎叫秃头，一边骂编剧一边意难平，就想看两位哥哥同框。巍澜衍生的超话里，zyl48和by48的CP越组越多，白宇有时会开个小号，看到好看的偷偷点个赞，顺便思考自己是不是要再接点古装剧，免得裴裴太辛苦。偶尔会有眼尖的cp粉发现他点的歌，激动万分地截图发去他和朱一龙的真人cp超话，说他也不是不曾回应。他这时难免会想起朱一龙在采访时说过，他们不需要组cp……  
也对，cp能组就能散。那他们呢？  
白宇难得有时间赖在床上，脑子里跑一跑装满废料的货运火车。随手丢在旁边的手机突然震了一下，他拿起来，眯着眼睛滑开屏幕。  
“终于回北京了。”  
看见许久没见的发件人姓名，白宇的第一反应居然是：怎样，是要兄弟请吃饭么？  
然后他的手指就真的鬼使神差地回复了这样的消息——  
“走！给龙哥接风去！”  
※  
朱一龙直到坐进跟白宇约好的火锅店里的包间，还是有些难以置信的——他当时就心血来潮顺口那么一说，而且发的还是不能撤回的短信，刚点完“发送”就后悔得恨不得把手机卡掏出来掰了。  
他局促地压了压鸭舌帽的帽檐，把头低得更低了。  
“干嘛呢龙哥你这是？脸上长麻子了？”  
朱一龙被白宇逗乐了，快步走到座位坐下，摘掉帽子挂在椅子背上——真好，许久不见，白宇依然是他记忆中的小太阳。  
“啧，我看看。”  
白宇戴着眼镜，仔仔细细把朱一龙的脸从上到下打量了一遍，直到把人看得面红耳赤，强行从他手里抢过菜单挡脸。  
“哈哈龙哥你还是这么容易害羞！”  
白宇哈哈大笑，随即话题一转：  
“我跟你说，这家火锅店可是小众饭点，但是味道，绝对这个！”  
白宇竖起大拇指放到脸侧，嘴巴抿成一条线，配上他那标志性的玫瑰花刺……朱一龙觉得自己的两只耳朵又久违地发烫了。他赶紧别开视线，拿起点单的餐卡在上面打钩。  
“那个，你要吃点什么？”  
白宇在直播里见识过朱一龙吃火锅的本事，果不其然，现实中的他没有了面对镜头的顾虑，愈发埋头苦吃起来。当然，他也没忘记对面还坐了一个白宇，时不时趁着嘴里塞满努力咀嚼的空档，帮他涮涮这个烫烫那个。  
一顿饭吃得安静而温情，待到盘子空空锅见底，两人不约而同地倒在椅子上摸肚皮。对视一眼，彼此都忍不住笑了出来。  
“哎呀，不行了，得走回去才行。”  
于是两人就这么晃晃悠悠地回到了白宇家——白宇没有问朱一龙要不要上家里坐坐，朱一龙也没有跟白宇说自己该回家了。两人一如剧里住对门的巍澜一般默契，仿佛他们本就住在彼此敲门可及的近处。  
然而他们现在是白宇和朱一龙，住得不算近，所以要进也只能进其中一个人的家门。  
“唔——”  
朱一龙关上门，听到钥匙被丢到某处的声音，一回身，就被白宇猛地压到了门板上，玫瑰花刺也久别重逢地扎到了自己的下巴。  
“嗯……”  
刚刚的冲动在激烈的亲吻中稍稍冷静了一些，白宇离开朱一龙的嘴唇，微微弯腰，将脑袋搭在他的左肩上。热气近在咫尺，喷洒在男人的颈侧。两人没有喝酒，但却都像是醉了。白宇看到朱一龙胸口的起伏，用仿佛自言自语一般的口气说道：  
“我该怎么办？”  
“什么？”  
朱一龙侧脸看他，可刚一低头，嘴唇就又被含住了。  
“唔……唔唔……”  
跌跌撞撞地一边接吻一边往屋里走，两个加一块儿百多公斤的大老爷们几乎要把沙发砸出一个坑来。朱一龙担心白宇刚吃饱没多久，压到肚子难受，倒下去的时候注意调整了一下姿势。白宇可管不了那么多，往后一倒栽进去，拉着他家龙哥就是一通啃。他的腿长，自家沙发也不够长，干脆一条腿挂到沙发背上，另一条腿勾住了朱一龙的小腿。  
“龙哥……唔……”  
原本自己是头脑先发热的那一个，谁知亲着亲着，主动权就又被身上的人抢了去。偏生朱一龙看着文文弱弱，力气却大得吓人，白宇被他压得根本没法动弹，很快就被吻得气喘吁吁，只能抱着男人的脑袋，趁着换气间隙喘气。  
“龙哥……”  
朱一龙哑着嗓子低声说，带着一种近似威胁的语气：  
“是你先动的手。”  
白宇垂着脑袋，照进朱一龙的一双大眼睛里写满了情动。  
“所以我这样回应，可还行？”  
朱一龙感觉自己有点懵，又有点上头，大眼睛对着白宇眨啊眨。白宇于是微微欠起身子，勾住朱一龙的脖子，下巴轻轻剐蹭男人的侧脸。  
“你这白羊座一开窍之后，也直白得太可怕了吧？搞得那些女鬼们天天都在歌颂你的深情，然后转身就来黑我寡情薄意，不懂回报……所以，我这样的回应，龙哥你可还满意？”  
朱一龙没有说话，直接用行动给出了自己的答案——白宇叫了大半个晚上的龙哥，第二天早上直接被哑了的嗓子疼醒。  
※  
“你醒了？”  
男人温柔的嗓音在耳边响起，竟让白宇产生一丝莫名的感动。然而士可压不可哑，企图回击一个低沉性感版“早安”的老白同学，刚发出一个“咋”的音，就被蔓延至喉咙口的火烧火燎逼退了——他委屈，他屈辱，他抬起微酸的手臂，狠狠地指着坐在床边的男人。  
朱一龙面无表情地伸手拿过早已准备好在床头柜上的水杯。  
“能坐得起来喝吗？”  
废话！坐不起来也得坐！  
白宇剜了朱一龙一眼，抵着床板蹭啊蹭，终于把自己给蹭了起来。他接过朱一龙递过来的水，咕噜咕噜猛灌了几口。朱一龙帮他往背后垫了个枕头，正弯腰呢，突然感觉胸口被什么硬硬的东西戳了一下。  
“哼！”  
白宇把手机摁到朱一龙胸口上，继续喝水。朱一龙有些不明所以地接过手机，发现上面是一条已发出的微信——  
“下次绝对干翻你！”  
呵，真好，他们居然还能有下次。  
朱一龙从影将近10年，万万没想到早已烂熟于心的表情拿捏技巧居然在此时翻了车——他本想给白宇一个温暖的笑容，不曾想实际传达出来的却是一个磨后槽牙的威胁……  
于是白宇秒怂了，抱着水杯默默往被子里缩。朱一龙也尴尬得僵住了笑容，他默默低下头，拿着白宇的手机，直接在上面写道：  
“冰箱里没有菜了，白粥可以吗？”  
把手机还给白宇，就见他捧着手机，看着屏幕直皱眉。朱一龙猜他是不想喝白粥，于是又拿过手机，在上面追加了一句：  
“早知道昨晚打包点东西。要不然叫外卖吧？”  
白宇拿回手机，在上面噼里啪啦敲了一通，又递给朱一龙。  
“我要吃热干面！”  
朱一龙笑了——这次成功调到了温柔的，带一点宠溺的频道上来。他快速回完，将手机递给白宇。  
“好，下次做给你吃。”  
※  
于是每一个“这次”，都会连带着生出一个“下次”。不知不觉过去两年，他们默契地将这种坦坦荡荡又偷偷摸摸的奇妙关系继续了下去。要不是五四后台的那次“洗手间之旅”，连他们自己都快不记得上次同框是什么时候了。但只要拍戏结束回到北京，两人基本上都会见面。有时他们会去朱一龙家附近的面馆吃面，但更多的时候是去白宇那头。  
“龙哥我跟你说，也就是你还那么有耐心做饭。我都不敢跟我爹说，他肯定以为寄过来的东西都被我放到过期了。上次还说我干脆停掉家里的冰箱算了，空转着也是浪费电。”  
朱一龙轻笑，两只手随意地搭在吉他上。  
“也对。要不然你把电拔掉，拿来当储物柜吧？最近不是新买了几盒口罩吗？正好放进去，不然都在外面堆到落灰了。”  
“对哦！我这就拆一盒来糊你脸上。龙哥你等着！”  
朱一龙笑着摇摇头，不去理会白宇的幼稚行为。他抱起吉他，手指随意地拨动琴弦。白宇因为《我和我的经纪人》开始学吉他了，自己给他安利了现在这把比较适合初学者的民谣吉他。  
朱一龙不会背着吉他过来，所以每次都是像现在这样，跟白宇面对面坐着，看他练习，纠正他的指法。白宇有时弹着弹着会突然朝朱一龙笑，朱一龙会用眼神警告他专心，白宇则会认真解释说这叫和粉丝互动。  
他们也不是每次见面都会做爱，也时常像现在这样，弹着吉他聊天，或是讨论彼此手上的剧本。  
朱一龙偶尔会想，眼下的这种小确幸，带着背德的罪恶和偷情的快感，是没有资格被当成恋爱的吧？  
“龙哥？龙哥？”  
眼前五根修长的手指晃来晃去，朱一龙回过神来，朝白宇抿了抿嘴。  
“想什么呢？”  
“没什么。”  
那就这样吧！这样也挺好的。  
朱一龙拿着吉他起身，走到白宇跟前。白宇睁大眼睛，略带茫然地看着他向自己靠近——男人弯下腰，隔着一把木吉他的距离，亲吻了他最近配合新剧收拾得干干净净的嘴角。  
“就是有点想念你的玫瑰花刺了。”  
白宇被他这突如其来的土味情话整了个大红脸。他别开脸，企图用啃爪爪的动作掩饰自己的羞赧。  
这种时候太需要赵云澜的棒棒糖了！  
“那个，呃……你不回武汉吧？”  
“嗯？”  
没想到话题突然跳到这上面来，朱一龙有点跟不上节奏，大眼睛眨了好几下，才缓慢地接了上去：  
“我……其实好久没回去了。爸妈也在这边。”  
白宇点点头。  
“这种时候的确不适合到处跑。不过龙哥你是武汉人，又那么红，应该会有不少要你参加的应援活动吧？”  
朱一龙抱着吉他，在沙发边上坐下。白宇把脚放下来，让他好坐到自己旁边。  
“你又不是不知道，演戏以外的那些活动，对我来说都是工作。”  
“可我看你跨年晚会的时候都唱得那么high……”  
白宇突然注意到，朱一龙的耳朵红了。他得意地扬起嘴角，突然俯身过去，在朱一龙的左耳耳廓上咬了一下。  
“额滴肾，好烫嘴咧！”  
朱一龙的耳朵于是更红了。他两只眼睛目不转睛地直视前方，也就是大门的方向，结结巴巴地说：  
“那，那还不是因为你……”  
连做几个深呼吸，朱一龙终于感觉自己好些了。他这才扭头去看白宇。  
“那你呢，春节还回西安吗？”  
“圣旨早就下了：少吃一顿饭，亲情不会断。不光我，我姐他们也给禁足了。不过年三十肯定会跟家里视频的。”  
“应该的。”  
白宇安分没一会儿的羊蹄又撩了起来。家里暖气开得足，他没穿袜子，光着脚直接踩到了朱一龙腿上——朱一龙感觉自己的耳朵再红下去就该滴血了！  
白宇一手搭在沙发上，同眼前人正襟危坐的姿势相比，他几乎将半个身子都靠在了沙发上，直接把柔软的真皮沙发背压出了一个人形。  
“要么今年春节，我俩凑合着一块儿过呗！”  
朱一龙一晃神，差点以为自己听错。他盯着白宇看了好一会儿，才缓缓地点下了头。又沉默了片刻，他才慢慢地开口道：  
“不过我年三十赶回来可能比较晚……年夜饭我会做好，你先吃，不用等我……哦，不过你可能要给我留门……”  
白宇从鼻间哼出一声轻笑。他跳下沙发，直接光着脚走到玄关的鞋柜里，拉开抽屉翻了半天，翻出来一串备用钥匙。  
“你要？”  
白宇笑着掂了掂手里的钥匙，朝沙发上的男人抛去。  
“拿去！”  
朱一龙嘴角微扬，他一把接住钥匙，握在掌心，用力攥了攥。  
“我接住了。”  
~This Love is No Ending~


End file.
